NO EN MI CUERPO
by desam13noaynessie
Summary: En lugares diferentes Bella y Edward son discriminados por sus cuerpos. Eso los empujará a comer actos contra ellos mismo hasta que se conocen en un lugar mejor para ellos ¿Podrán resistirlo? Registrada en Safe creative
1. Intro

Hola chicas, bueno aquí traigo una nueva historia, como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer, yo solo juegop con ellos en mis historias. Nos vemos.

* * *

No en mi cuerpo.

**Bella.**

Hoy en día la vida se marca por tendencias. La forma de vestir y la talla que gastas es una de las cosas de esas tendencias. El problema llega cuando no estás dentro de los "Supuestos cánones" Eso es lo que me pasaba a mí.

No era una chica fea ni desagradable, pero aún así no era el tipo de chica que gustaba a los chicos del instituto. Yo vivía en Forks, un pequeño pueblo de la península de Olympic en el estado de Washington.

Mis ojos eran de color café y mi cabello castaño caía a media espalda. Posiblemente era de las pocas mujeres que se pasaba todo el día con las mejillas rojas debido a mi severo caso de timidez. Siempre pasaba desapercibida ante los ojos de los demás y eso era un cierto alivio hasta que pensé en el problema.

Estaba haciendo gimnasia y realmente se me daba demasiado mal por la falta de equilibrio en mi cuerpo. Era realmente patosa. Estábamos jugando a voleibol cuando la pelota rebotó hacía mi dirección y traté de darle como pude acabando ésta contra la cara de mi compañero.

Mike Newton era un chico alto, rubio, ojos azules, y simpático. Se giró hacia mí y me miró con cara de asco. Intenté disculparme una y otra vez ante sus palabras de reproche, pero lo único que obtuve fueron insultos.

-¡Estúpida!- Me gritó riéndose.- Ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

-Lo siento.- Le dije agachando la cabeza.

-Normal que nadie te quiera en el equipo, entre torpe, fea y gorda, lo tienes todo.- Mike se rió y chocó los cinco con su mejor amigo Tyler.

Salí casi corriendo del gimnasio y me encerré en los vestuarios. Después de poner el cerrojo en la puerta, me miré en el espejo. Que me llamara fea no me había afectado para nada. Sabía que no lo era. No era una belleza, pero tampoco fea. Sin embargo la palabra gorda caló hondo en mi.

Solía vestir con camisetas anchas y pantalones no muy ajustados. No me gustaba llamar la atención y aún así lo había hecho. Sequé una lágrima que corría por mi mejilla cuando escuché el timbre sonar y abrí la puerta para que mis compañeras pudieran entrar. Me encerré en un baño y subí mis pies en la taza del váter apretando las rodillas contra mi pecho. No quería que me escucharan hablar y se rieran más de mí. Aún así las escuché criticarme.

-¿As visto lo que ha hecho la idiota de Isabella?- Preguntó una chica a otra que reconocí como Jessica Stanley.

-¡Claro que lo he visto!- Lauren gritó demasiado.- La muy gorda le ha dado a tu novio en la cara.

-Esta me las va a pagar.- Jessica no dejaba de gritar.- La muy imbécil le ha puesto la nariz roja a mi cuchi-cuchi.

-Eso es que quería hacerse de notar.- La voz de otra chica llegó a mis oídos.

-¿As visto como nos mira siempre?- Preguntó Lauren.

-Nos tiene envidia.- Contestó Jessica.- Nosotras somos animadoras del equipo, tenemos novios guapos y estamos buenísimas.

-Si.- La chica desconocida para mí volvió a hablar.- No como ella que se oculta tras las ropas anchas porque esta gorda y sin formas.

Sentí caer las lágrimas de nuevo por mis mejillas. Está bien que estaba un poco llenita, pero no era para tanto. Cuando todas salieron de los vestuarios, bajé del váter y sentí que mi cuerpo entero temblaba. Tenía unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo hacía mi casa y no volver jamás al instituto.

Salí de los vestuarios con la cabeza agachada y sentí las miradas de todo el mundo cuando entré a la cafetería. Lo malo de ser la hija del jefe de policía del pueblo, era que no podía marcharme de las clases sin que él se enterara. Charlie era muy estricto con las normas, así que se enfadaría mucho y me castigaría si se enteraba de que me saltaba alguna clase.

Los murmullos no se hicieron de esperar y pronto toda la cafetería estaba hablando sobre mi accidente con el capitán del equipo de baloncesto. Alguien puso el pie en mi camino y me hizo caer al suelo. Todo el mundo se rió a carcajada limpia de mí y sentí como mi cara ardía de la vergüenza.

Las nauseas invadieron mi estómago y sentí la necesidad de salir corriendo de allí. Me levanté como pude del suelo y en ese instante el olor a oxido y sal de la sangre inundó mis fosas nasales. Me había hecho un corte en la mano al caer al suelo y otro en la rodilla. Sentí como empezaba a perder las fuerzas y a marearme. Al llegar al pasillo, mi cuerpo falló y caí desmallada al suelo.

Al abrir mis ojos, me encontré tumbada en la camilla de la enfermería y unos ojos negros me miraban con curiosidad. Me asusté al ver que estaba en compañía de alguien y me intenté incorporar. Mi cabeza me dio vueltas y sentí las manos de aquella muchacha empujarme contra la cama.

-No te muevas.- La voz de la chica parecían campanillas.- Te encontré desmayada en el pasillo. Es mi primer día de clases. Mi nombre es Alice Brandon.

-Yo soy Bella.- Le dije en un susurro.- Y no creo que te miren bien si estás conmigo.

-Eso lo juzgaré yo misma.- La chica me empujó de nuevo y caí dormida.

**Edward.**

Sonreí al bajar las escaleras y sentir el olor a dulces. Mi madre era una buena cocinera y desde siempre me hacía pasteles para desayunar. Acaricié mi estómago cuando se quejó por falta de comida "Tranquilo ya está la ayuda en camino" comenté para mi propio cuerpo. Aparecí en la cocina y mi madre como siempre me sonrió y me alcanzó un plato repleto de tortitas y pasteles de chocolate.

-Ya sé que te encanta desayunar todo esto.- Mi madre me volvió a mirar con desaprobación.- Pero ya has oído a papá.

-En el instituto no puedo comer pasteles.- Le reproché.- Allí están asquerosos.

-Edward.- Mi madre se acercó y acarició mi mejilla.- ¿Cuánto has engordado estos últimos seis meses?

-Solo tres quilos.- Rodé los ojos y suspiré.- Estoy en crecimiento.

-No repitas las palabras de tu amigo Emmett.- Mi madre pellizcó con fuerza mi mejilla.- Él come y come y no engorda, pero tú sí.

-No es mi amigo.- Le dije molesto.- Solo es un conocido.

Emmett era un chico popular en clase. El ser capitán del equipo de beisbol era todo un orgullo y hablar con gordos no era bueno para su reputación. Aunque por desgracia era mi vecino y los fines de semana su madre venía a casa y él venía con ella.

-Es tu vecino de toda la vida.- Me reprochó mi madre.- Y siempre está aquí los fines de semana para jugar a las consolas contigo.

-Porque lo obliga su madre.- Susurré contra mi cuello.- Gracias mamá.

Me levanté de mi asiento y cogí mi mochila para ir a clases. No me hacía falta un coche, ya que estaba a dos manzanas. Mi padre Carlisle decía que conducir a temprana edad era un peligro para los peatones y demás conductores. Salí de casa y tras caminar una manzana la mano enorme de Emmett cayó contra mi espalda.

-Buenos días cerdito.- Me dijo riéndose.

-Buenos días Emmett.- Le contesté agachando la cabeza como todas las mañanas.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de comer los ricos pasteles de tu mami?- Me preguntó con burla.-Sabes que tanto exceso es malo para el cuerpo.

-¡Déjalo ya!- Gritó Rosalie acercándose hacía nosotros.

Rosalie era una chica modelo. Su cabello rubio caía por su espalda en cascada con algunos bucles. Sus ojos azules encandilaban a cualquiera y su sonrisa simplemente era perfecta. Lo malo de ella era ser la novia de Emmett McCarthy.

-Pero cariño.- Protestó Emmett.- Sabes que le digo gordito con cariño.

-Él es guapo.- Rosalie cogió mi mano y mi corazón se aceleró.- Solo que no sabe cuidarse.

Depositó un beso en mi frente y me quedé estático en el mismo lugar. No es que estuviese enamorado de ella, porque no lo estaba. Simplemente que una chica popular y guapa como ella se acercara a mí de esa forma me ponía nervioso.

-Me vas a poner celoso.- Rió Emmett.

-Cállate bobo, solo le estaba dando ánimos.- Rosalie le dio un codazo. – Vámonos o llegaremos tarde.

Los dos caminaron cogidos de la mano a unos metros de distancia y giraron la esquina alejándose de mí.

-¡Eh Gordo!- La voz de James no se hizo de esperar.- Llévame los libros.

James era el mejor amigo de Emmett y siempre me estaba gastando bromas pesadas o insultándome.

-Llévatelos tú.- le contesté caminando hacía mi edificio.

-Esto lo pagarás.- Me amenazó.

-¡Como todo lo demás!- Le dije gritando antes de entrar a clase.

Cuando entré en clase, me fijé que el grupo de animadoras no estaba en su sitio. Seguramente ya estaban entrenando para el próximo partido del fin de semana y otra vez tenían permiso para faltar a clase.

-¡Nerd!- La voz de Victoria llenó mis oídos.- ¡Edward!

Me giré a desgana. Ella siempre se estaba metiendo conmigo. Victoria me gustaba desde hacía tres años y ella lo sabía. Fui un estúpido cuando me declaré dos años atrás, pensando que ella no se fijaría en mi físico.

-Dime.- Sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Te he traído tarta de manzana.- Su voz sonaba a burla.

-No gracias.- Le dije dándome la vuelta en mi sitio.

-Encima que lo hago por ti.- Ella se acercó a mi mesa.- Se que la comida de la cafetería no te gusta y te quedas con hambre, ballenato.

-No tengo hambre, gracias.- Le dije con respeto.

Victoria tiró la tarta de manzana contar mis pantalones y rió ante la atenta mirada de su novio James.

-Te dije que me las pagarías, gordo.- James besó a Victoria en la boca y se giraron al entrar el profesor.

-¡Cullen!- El profesor miró mis pantalones manchados cuando me hizo salir a la pizarra.- ¿Que te ha sucedido?

-Estaba comiendo como siempre cuando lo llamó.- Gritó James.- Y del susto se lo tiró encima.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que en mi clase no se come?- El profesor se levantó de su mesa y me cogió del hombro.

-Cuidado haber si se enfada y lo aplasta.- Laurent rió ante su comentario y la clase lo siguió.

-No se meta en lo que no le llaman.- El profesor abrió la puerta de clase y me dejó en el pasillo.- Estarás aquí hasta que acabe mi clase.- Me miró enfadado.- Y no comas nada.

Asentí con la cabeza y esperé a que la clase terminara para entrar a recoger mis cosas. Cuando se vació la clase entré y miré al profesor antes de ir a mi pupitre.

-No estaba comiendo en clase.- Le susurré rojo de la vergüenza.

-Entonces explícame la mancha de manzana de tus pantalones.- Me señaló mi ropa.

-Victoria me trajo tarta que hace su madre y al cogerla me cayó encima.- Le aclaré…más o menos.

-Está bien, ahora vete.- El profesor se estiró en su silla y esperó a que saliera.

Lasa demás clases transcurrieron entre risas al comentarse unos a otros el incidente con el profesor y la tarta. Los insultos no se hicieron esperar y cada vez me sentía peor. Al salir a comer, las miradas de todos estaban puestas en mí como siempre. Cogí mi bandeja y me acerqué a la barra.

-Buenos días.- La cocinera me saludó.- Hoy he hecho pastel de chocolate para ti.

-Pastel de chocolate para su gordo.- Me susurró James en el oído.- ¿Me dejarás un trozo, o te la comerás toda tú solo?

Ignoré sus palabras y cogí el plato que me tendía la cocinera.

-Gracias.- Susurré.

Al girarme y mirar la cafetería, me di cuenta que todos señalaban mis pantalones alrededor de victoria y James y reían sin parar. Me acerqué a la mesa más alejada al lado de la puerta y me senté a comer. Siempre comía muy despacio y aquello era una ventaja para todos.

Al acabar la hora de la comida, yo me estaba comiendo mi trozo de pastel de chocolate cuando pasaron todos por la puerta. James se acercó de nuevo a mí y levantó mi plato con medio pastel a la altura de mi cabeza. Sin poder resistirlo más, me levanté e intenté quitárselo de las manos.

-Parece un chucho buscando se hueso.- Rió Emmett.

-Tíraselo.- Propuso Laurent.- A la cabeza por gordo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces vació el plato en mi cabeza y restregó la tarta por mi pelo. Todo el mundo reía a carcajada limpia menos una persona. Rosalie estaba parada observándome sin gesto alguno. Todos salieron de la cafetería y Emmett tiró de su brazo para que le siguiera. Me senté en la mesa todo manchado y sin poder evitarlo, escondí mi cara entre mis manos para no llorar.

-Edward.- Su aliento chocó contar mi nuca.- Acompáñame al baño.

-Eso ni loco.- Le dijo Emmett enfadándose.- ¿Qué quieres que se rían de ti?

-Os estáis pasando con él.- Rosalie parecía enfadada.- No os hace ningún mal.- Ella me señaló.- Le gusta comer ¿Y qué?

-Que esta como un tonel.- Rió Emmett.- Míralo, da asco mirarlo.

-Pues a ti te encanta jugar los fines de semana a su consola durante horas con él en su casa.- Le reprochó Rosalie.

-Lo hago porque mi madre me obliga.- Emmett me empujó.- Y si no lo hago me quita las llaves de mi coche y la paga.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza y me susurró un lo siento. Me levanté despacio de la silla cuando ellos salieron y me dirigía los vestuarios. Al llegar allí, contemplé mi cabeza llena de tarta de chocolate, mi cara y hombros manchados y mis pantalones llenos de tarta de manzana. Pude sentir como las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y sentí nauseas.

Me metí en un baño y cerré la puerta. Aquello no podía continuar, debía hacer algo. Me arrodillé en el suelo y suspiré contra el váter. Estaba gordo y daba asco. Desbroché mi camisa y miré mi redonda barriga. Era un apestoso, gordo y asqueroso.

Observé el agua en el fondo del váter y tragué en seco. Sin pensármelo dos veces, metí los dedos en mi boca una y otra vez hasta que vomité todo lo que había en mi cuerpo. Iba a cambiar, iba a ser mejor.


	2. 1 El centro

**Capitulo uno. El centro.**

**Bella**

No entendía como alguien como esa chica llamada Alice había sido capaz de acompañarme a casa con tanto valor. Después de despertar, me encontré de nuevo con sus ojos clavados en mí. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y su mano apoyada en la mía. Me levanté de golpe y bajé de la camilla de un salto.

-Creo que ya es suficiente.- Le dije algo molesta.- Ya has hecho bastante por mí.

-No creo que sea suficiente.- Me contesto la morena.- He visto la escena de la cafetería y no te han tratado con respeto.

-No puedes hacer nada ante eso.- Le dije aún más molesta.- Ellos son así desde siempre.

-Tal vez no ahora.- Me dijo muy convencida.- Pero poco a poco se cava un mundo.

No entendí aquella expresión en un principio. Salí de allí apurada con mis cosas entre mis brazos y la chica me siguió como perro a su amo.

-No te voy a dejar.- Me dijo al salir del edificio.- Soy nueva aquí, no tengo amigos y además presiento que tú y yo seremos las mejores amigas.

-Búscate a otra.- Le dije ya cabreada y roja de la furia.- Lo siento mucho, pero conmigo te harán la vida imposible.

-Eso lo decidiré yo.- Me contestó empujándome hacía un coche amarillo demasiado perfecto. – vendrás en mi coche.

-Tengo mi coche allí aparcado.- Le dije caminando hacía el.- Así que como ves, no hace falta.

-Vendrás en mi coche y me dirás donde vives.- Me tiró de la manga.- No estás para conducir después del desmayo.

Tras esas palabras, no me quedó más para seguir con la negativa. La muchacha no se rendía y no tuve más alternativa. Subí a su flamante coche y le indiqué donde vivía. Durante el trayecto me sentí demasiado egoísta. Ella solo había querido ayudarme y yo la había tratado mal.

-¿Quieres entrar?- Le dije cuando aparcó frente a mi casa.- Charlie no llegará hasta la noche y bueno, no sé cómo agradecerte.

-Está bien, Bella.- La chica bajó del coche y me siguió hasta dentro.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?- Le pregunté algo avergonzada.

-No.- Ella me sonrió.- Solo quiero que seamos amigas.

-No tengo nada que ofrecerte.- Le dije mirando la mesa.- Ya has visto como me tratan allí.

-Eso lo tienes que cambiar.- Me dijo ella sonriendo.

Eso me molesto. Ella era muy bonita y llevaba una buena ropa. Aquello era fácil para una chica que no tiene problemas.

-No puedo cambiar quien soy.- Retorcí mis dedos nerviosa.

-Puedes cambiar quien serás.- Me guiñó un ojo.- Vamos a darles en sus narices.

Asentí no muy segura de lo que estaba aceptando y al fin le sonreí. Tras hablar un poco sobre su vida y como había terminado en Forks, descubrí que su madre era divorciada y había venido aquí buscando a su hermano para que las ayudara. Alice Brandon tenía carácter y aquello aunque me asustara un poco, estaba bien.

Alice me preguntó por mi vida y le conté que mis padres también se separaron cuando yo era niña y que mi madre se había vuelto a casar. Yo había ido a vivir con Charlie hacía poco más de dos años y desde que pisé Forks me traban como basura. Ella negó un par de veces con su cabeza y me pareció escucharla susurrar que yo era bonita y eso tenía que cambiar.

Los días transcurrieron un poco más ajetreados de lo normal. Desde que ella entró en mi vida, había vuelto todo patas arriba. Al día siguiente me llevó de compras y me obligó a cortar mi cabello un poco escalonado y a cambiar de ropa. Me negué sobre el tema de la ropa, ya que con ropa ajustada se vería más mi falta de curvas.

Había decidido comer mucho menos y así tal vez podría cambiar un poco más mi cuerpo. Alice no dejaba de echarme broncas, ya que decía que con esa actitud no conseguiría nada, más que caer enferma. Pasados tres meses, había perdido más de nueve kilos y la ropa me quedaba demasiado ancha.

Alice no dejaba de gritarme cada vez que hacíamos fiesta de pijamas. Decía que no iba por buen camino dejando de comer y me intentaba obligar a comer. Yo realmente prefería seguir a dieta. No es que hubiese dejado de comer, simplemente no comía chocolates, dulces o entre horas.

-¡Basta ya!- Me dijo Charlie molesto esa mañana.- Hace tres meses que estas con esa absurda dieta, pero ya te esas pasando.

Mi padre me miraba furioso mientras desayunábamos. No entendía a que venía aquella actitud ahora.

-No te entiendo papá.- Le dije revolviendo mis cereales integrales.

-Bella.- Mi padre suavizó el gesto de su cara y cogió mi mano entre las suyas.- Has perdido peso. Tienes ojeras bajo tus ojos y te noto diferente.

-No es nada.- Le mentí.- Solo es cansancio.

-Tu amiga Alice ha hablado conmigo.- Charlie miró mi plato.- Me ha dicho que casi no comes en el instituto. Tampoco cuando estás en su casa o coméis fuera y que ya no sabe qué hacer.

-Ella ya hace bastante con ser mi amiga.- Le dije a Charlie con una sonrisa.- Sabes que nunca me ha gustado la gente de este pueblo.- Le recordé.- Sin embargo ella es diferente.

-Si es diferente.- Charlie asintió con la cabeza.- He de contarte algo.

-No entiendo.- Le dije irguiéndome en la silla.

-Verás.- Charlie se levantó y empezó a caminar nervioso por la cocina.- Hace meses sentí que algo fallaba en ti.- Charlie se detuvo y me miró a la cara apoyando sus manos en la mesa.- La madre de Alice es una buena amiga mía.- Aquello me sorprendió.

-Papá.- Me levanté mirándole a los ojos.- No lo sabía. Yo pensé que no os conocíais. Ellas vienen de Seattle.

-Ya eres mayorcita para que sepas ciertas cosas.- Charlie me hizo sentarme en la silla de nuevo.- Bella, la madre de Alice y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sentí como mi boca se abría y mis ojos se abrían como platos. Si ellos ya se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo ¿Por qué no me había enterado antes?

-Charlie.- Le susurré molesta.

-Cállate y escucha.- Me miró con ojos de policía y me asusté.- Hace mucho tiempo ayudé a la madre de Alice con su ex marido. Ellas Vivian en Seattle y el padre de Alice era un gran traficante. Justo antes de que tú llegaras a casa, ayudé a mis compañeros de allí a cogerlo.

-No entiendo.- Le dije susurrando.

-Ellas no sabían nada de los asuntos negros de Brandon.- Mi padre se sentó enfrente de mí.- La madre es dueña un centro para personas enfermas de anorexia y esas cosas. Pasa mucho tiempo allí y estaba totalmente engañada. Su marido utilizaba el centro para blanquear el dinero. Cuando los pillamos con las manos en la masa, trató de matarlas a ellas dos.

Mis ojos volvieron a abrirse y sentí como me picaban. Pensé rápidamente en Alice y en cómo era ella. Nunc ame había contado nada de su vida realmente y mucho menos que su padre fuera así.

-Bella, no era yo el que debía contarte esto.- Mi padre levantó mi cara y secó una lágrima que acaba de escapar por mi mejilla.

-No sé porque me cuentas esto.- Le dije al fin cuando encontré mi voz.

-Te lo cuento por qué es mejor para ti saberlo.- Alejó su mano y la puso encima de la mesa.- Veo cada día como te consumes y no me gustaría verte como a las niñas de ese centro.

-No le encuentro pie sin cabeza.- Era cierto. No entendía porque me contaba aquello.

-He hablado con la madre de Alice.- Y ahí estaba la verdad.- Estoy muy preocupado por ti y sé cómo te tratan aquí. Así que quiero que vayas al centro a visitar a esas jóvenes.

-No me hace falta eso.- Le dije molesta.- Dile a tu amiga que no iré.

-No he terminado de contarte la historia.- mi padre se sonrojó.- Bella…

-¿Estas con ella?- pregunté al ver lo nervioso que se había puesto.- ¿Estas con la madre de Alice?

-Si.- Me admitió al fin.- Llevo viéndome con ella poco más de ocho meses. Le he pedido ayuda.

-No necesito ayuda.- Protesté.

-Alice no cuenta lo mismo y mis ojos ya no me engañan.- Así que mañana te irás allí para ayudarles.

-No iré.- Dije llena de furia.

Sentí en aquel instante que mi mejor amiga me había traicionado y que mi padre no me entendía. Tras no hablarnos en todo el día, subí a mi cuarto a dormir. Estaba tan enfadada con él y con Alice, que cerré con cerrojo la puerta y me eché en la cama a llorar. No estaba enferma, solo quería verme más guapa para que no me insultaran.

Un ruido en la puerta me alertó que ya era de día y Alice había venido a buscarme. Era sábado y habíamos quedado para ir al centro comercial a compararse unos zapatos. Me levanté arrastrando los pies y abrí la puerta despacio.

-Buenos días.- Saltó mi amiga.

-No voy a ir al centro comercial.- Le dije molesta recordando lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

-Ya sé que tu padre te contó todo.- Alice agachó su cabeza y sacó su labio inferior en su perfecto puchero de pena.- Te aseguro que yo me enteré hace dos días que tu padre y mi madre.- Cerró la boca y empujó la puerta.- ¡Vamos!- Me gritó.

-Esto no es justo.- Le dije al fin desplomándome en la cama.

-Bella, yo solo quería lo mejor para ti.- Alice se sentó en mi cama y cogió mi mano.- He visto muchas cosas horribles en el centro de mi madre y no quiero que te pase eso a ti.

-Yo no soy así.- Le dije levantándome de la cama.- Yo solo quería perder algo de peso.

-No estabas gorda.- Me dijo Alice triste.- La gente es estúpida. No saben que es lo que pasa en tu vida para tomar ciertas decisiones.

-No lo hago por ellos.- La miré con rabia.- Lo hago por mí.

-Eso no es cierto.- Sus ojos llamearon.- Y lo sabes. Lo haces por ellos. Para que te vean perfecta como a las putas animadoras.

-Alice.- Dije al final rindiéndome.- No estoy enferma ni soy anoréxica.

-Vas en camino.- Sus ojos ahora estaban empañados.- Yo solo quiero ayudarte.

Asentí dándome cuenta que todos tenían razón. Me había enfadado con Charlie sin razón y con Alice…

-Lo siento.- Le dije abrazándola.- Debió ser duro todo lo que te pasó. Sin embargo aquí estas, apoyándome.

-No te engañaré.- Lo pasé mal cuando detuvieron a papá y nos enteramos de lo que hacía, pero ahora mamá está con Charlie y por lo que vi hace dos días son muy felices. Además eso nos lleva a ser hermanas.

-Eso es cierto.- reí.- ¿Cuándo nos vamos a Seattle?

-Nos vamos esta tarde.- Alice se frotó las manos.- Además por lo que sé ayer entró un chico nuevo y tiene unos ojos verdes increíbles.

Me acerqué a mi armario y guardé un par de prendas en mi mochila.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar allí?- le pregunté confusa.

-Solo unos días.- Alice me sonrió.- Tu padre ha avisado al instituto que faltaremos por asuntos personales.

-Pero…- Me quedé callada.

-Bella, es Abril.- Alice se levantó y cogió mis manos.- Hasta dentro de tres semanas no empezamos los exámenes finales.

-Lo sé.- Le medio sonreí.

-Solo serán cuatro días.- Me aseguró.

-Bien.- Me giré hacía la puerta.- Entonces vamos abajo. Le dejaré la cena hecha a Charlie y así puedo ir a comer a tu casa y de ahí nos vamos.

-Muy bien.- Alice me siguió abajo.

El resto del día pasó lento. Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba en el coche camino de Seattle. Alice tenía ganas de conocer al chico nuevo de ojos verdes y me las estaba pegando, así que cuando llegamos allí me sentí nerviosa. Entramos detrás de la madre de Alice y la seguimos hasta un piso que según mi amiga era para las empleadas.

Tras acomodarnos en la habitación, bajamos abajo para cenar. Alice tiró de mi brazo y me señaló a un chico impresionante. No entendía como alguien como él podía estar allí dentro. Era un dios griego. La noche iba a ser muy larga y aquellos cuatro días los mejores.


	3. 2Porque si

**Capitulo dos. Porque sí. **

**Edward**

El sol bañaba la piel de mi rostro. Con mis ojos cerrados soñaba que alguien estaba a mi lado cogiendo mi mano y sonriéndome. Trataba de imaginar mi vida de una forma completamente diferente. Nunca creí que desearía ser como Emmett o los chicos fuertes del instituto, pero ahí estaba una vez más.

Abrí los ojos y miré el cielo lleno de nubes claras. El sol brillaba por todo el jardín trasero de la casa y mis lágrimas una vez más me inundaban el rostro. Alcé una mano al cielo como si pudiera coger aquel pedacito de algodón que se alzaba allí tan hermoso. Al cerrar mis dedos, me di cuenta que mi mano ya no era tan rechoncha como antes. Ahora, los huesos se empezaban a marcar en mis dedos.

Escondí mi mano y entré en la casa a desayunar como todos los días. No era una persona que me gustara preocupar a los demás, pero sin embargo todos los días tenía puestos los ojos de mi madre sobre mi nuca. Caminé despacio hasta la cocina y me senté en el taburete de todos los días. Mi madre se acercó con un plato de coca de chocolate y un tazón de cola-cao.

-Buenos días, hijo mío.- Mi madre me miró triste como hacía todos los días desde hacía seis meses.- Te he hecho este pastel con todo mi amor.

-Gracias mamá.- Le sonreí como pude y miré el pastel de chocolate.- Siempre tan única.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y esperé a que mi madre saliera para avisar a mi padre para coger el trozo de coca con la mano y esconderlo en la bolsa de papel que llevaba en mi mochila. El tan solo observar ese pastel delante de mi cara, me daban ganas de devorarlo sin más ¿Es que acaso ella no veía lo desfigurado que estaba?

Mi madre entró de nuevo a la cocina y le sonreí. Antes de que pudiera decirme nada, llevé el tazón de leche a mi boca y tragué como un desesperado cada mililitro de esa mierda leche. Nada más sentirla en mi estómago, me sentí culpable. Me levanté de la silla corriendo y cogí la mochila entre mis dedos.

-Me voy o llegaré tarde.- Grité desde la puerta.

-Edward.- Mi padre me llamó.- Tenemos que hablar de tu peso.

-Estoy bien papa.- Le grité de nuevo y cerré la puerta.

Nada más estuve fuera de su alcance y de su vista, me escondí tras unos arbustos y metí mis dedos en la boca. No podía dejar aquel alimento en mi cuerpo. Ellos nunca entenderían que para ser perfecto, no debía comer esas mierdas. Al llegar a la tienda más cercana, entré rápidamente y me compré un batido bajo en grasas. Al salir de la tienda lo abrí y empecé a tomarlo con ansia. Tras acabar el batido, observé mi mochila detenidamente y pensé en el trozo de pastel que me había hecho mi madre. Abrí despacio la mochila y saqué la bolsa de papel. Al fin y al cabo no podía resistirme a ello.

Tras caminar unos cuantos pasos más, decidí adentrarme al bosque y me senté en la húmeda hierba. Abrí la bolsa una vez más y saqué aquella deliciosa comida. Podía sentir mis manos sudar o mi corazón latir fuertemente en mi pecho, sin embargo necesitaba comer aquello en ese instante.

Llevé el trozo de coca a mi boca y empecé a devorarla con ansias. Aquello me hacía sentir bien, me hacía sentirme yo mismo. Tras comer el trozo de coca, abrí mi mochila de nuevo y saqué la bolsa de chucherías que me habían dado la tarde anterior en el cumpleaños del hermanito pequeño de Emmett. Tras abrir la bolsa y devorarlo todo, empecé a sentirme como un mierda. Aquello me desfiguraría demasiado y tenía que sacarlo de mi cuerpo, debía tonificarme y sacar mis músculos.

Me levanté de la húmeda hierba y caminé un poco más adentro del bosque. Tras apoyarme en un árbol, adentré dos dedos en mi garganta y vomité cada gramo de esa comida. No podía seguir de esa forma si quería ser perfecto. Sentí un pinchazo en mi garganta con la última arcada y vi como mis dedos estaban empapados en sangre ¡Mierda ya me había hecho daño de nuevo en la garganta!

Me giré rápidamente al escuchar el timbre del instituto y saqué un chicle de mi bolsillo. Aquello evitaría mi mal aliento. Caminé deprisa hacía las clases y entré sin mirar a nadie. Una parte de mí, sabía que no estaba bien provocarme esos vómitos. Pero si no lo hacía, volvería a engordar como antes y aquello no me llevaría a la perfección.

Al principio empecé con dietas que me autoimponía. Las dietas me habían ido bastante bien. Gracias a las pastillas diuréticas que le quitaba a mi padre de su despacho o los laxantes que me tomaba para vaciar mi cuerpo de tantas grasas, había perdido bastante peso en esos seis meses y ahora empezaba a ver un poco mis músculos. Sin embargo una parte de mí, no estaba saciada completamente y por eso había recurrido a lo que acababa de hacer.

Tras acabar las clases, no pude evitar mirar a Emmett y a su novia Rosalie. Él tenía sus músculos definidos, aun que para mi vista aún estaba demasiado ancho. Traté de evitar sus miradas y salí de allí corriendo para llegar al gimnasio. Llevaba cuatro meses dando clases intensivas durante todas las tardes y aquello me hacía sentir algo mejor.

Tras entrar en el gimnasio, me encontré con Demetri. Él era un chico como yo. Tras darse cuenta de cómo era, decidió cambiar su suerte. Me acerqué despacio a él y le saludé chocando nuestras manos.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le dije sonriendo.

-Hoy estoy triste.- Me dijo mirando al vacio.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- No pude evitar la curiosidad en mi voz.

-Tras las clases me he ido a casa de mi abuela y he comido como un cerdo.- Pude ver las lágrimas resbalar por su rostro.

-¡Oh No!- Me lleve mi mano a mi estómago.- ¿Y qué has hecho?

-Conseguí salir en tiempo record y pude vomitarlo todo.- Demetri acarició su caído vientre.-Pero aún así me siento mal. No debí comer todo aquello. Debí seguir la dieta de la piña.

-Yo hice lo mismo esta mañana.- Le confesé avergonzado.- Vamos a perder esas calorías de más y a tonificarnos.

Tiré de él hasta la máquina de abdominales y lo empujé. Tras acabar él sus ejercicios, comencé con los míos. Debía marcar mis músculos de una vez por todas. Tras una hora de intensa gimnasia entró por la puerta Jasper. Él era un monitor a tiempo parcial. Por las mañanas trabajaba en un centro médico en Seattle y por las tardes trabajaba tres horas en el gimnasio.

-Hola Jasper.- Le saludé tomando un poco de agua de mi botella.

-Has perdido un poco más de peso otra vez.- Me comentó mirando mis brazos.- Recuerda comer bien.

Tras aquellas palabras se fue hacia el final de la sala y se sentó en un banco a esperar a la chica que ayudaba a todas las tardes desde hacía poco más de tres meses. Durante un buen rato me fijé en él y la chica cuando llegó. Era guapa y sus cabellos negros estaban algo alborotados. Tarde tras tarde desde hacía tres meses la escuchaba hablar de una tal Isabella y su visita al centro donde trabajaba Jasper. No entendía la obsesión de la morena por aquella chica ¿Si ella quería ser delgada que más le daba?

Cada día la tal Alice me caía peor. Una persona decide hacer lo que quiera con su cuerpo. Nadie debe decirte que hacer o cómo comportarte respecto a ello y esa duende no paraba de quejarse a Jazz de esa joven. Después de escucharla decir estupideces y cansarme, me acerqué por primera vez a ella para decirle cuatro cosas.

-Hola.- Saludé al colocarme a su lado.- llevo mucho tiempo observándote con Jasper y bueno me entró la curiosidad del tema que hablabais.

-Hola, mi nombre es Alice.- Ella miró a Jasper de reojo.- Y hablábamos de temas importantes sobre la alimentación y una amiga.

-¿No crees que ella es mayorcita para hacer lo que quiera?- le dije ya cansado.

-Hasta cierto punto.- La muchacha se sonrojo y no fue de vergüenza.- Si atenta contra su salud es problema de las personas que la quieren también.

-¡Va!.- Dije sacudiendo mi mano.- Otra pesada igual.

Tras decir aquello me salí de la sala arrastrando a Demetri.

-La morena esa es estúpida.- Le3 dije molesto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- me preguntó confuso.

-Me dan asco los que van metiéndose en la vida de los demás.- Le contesté aún molesto.- Mejor dejamos de venir a este gimm.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que la veo metiéndose en nuestras vidas si es amiguita de Jasper.- Le dije mirándola tras la puerta. Ella nos estaba observando.- Mejor vámonos de una vez.

Tras salir de allí, me despedí de mi único amigo y me fui a casa directo. Al entrar en el porche, pude oler perfectamente la cena que estaba preparando mi madre. Me enfadé al saber que estaba haciendo el pollo asado que tanto me gustaba. Entré de un portazo y subí las escaleras corriendo.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo mi madre molesta desde la puerta de mi habitación.- Si no es por el portazo ni me entero de que llegas.

-Lo siento.- Miré a mi madre a la cara.- No me siento muy bien. Solo quiero una ensalada para cenar. Vengo del gimnasio y no es bueno que coja calorías a estas horas.

-Tú vas a cenar un trozo de pollo y no hay más que hablar.- Mi madre entró y me señaló con su dedo.- ¡Estoy cansada de ti Edward Cullen!

-Mamá.- Me quejé enfureciéndome.- Solo es una dieta.

-Ya estas delgado ¿Qué más quieres?- Sus ojos se empañaron.- En seis meses has perdido demasiado peso.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Le dije gritando.- Solo he mejorado mi cuerpo.

Tras aquellas palabras miré la puerta para que se fuera y cerré con cerrojo para que no entrara de nuevo con las charlas de la buena alimentación. Tras sentarme frente a mi ordenador, lo encendí y entré al foro que tanto me gustaba. Tras poner en mi página de inicio Pro-mía, entré en mi mundo.

"No sé qué hacer, la gente me observa y hoy tuve un nuevo ataque de ansiedad devorando todo lo que tenía delante"

El mensaje fue corto, pero me respondieron enseguida.

"Tranquilo, ya sabes que esto es sufrir. Para ser perfecto has de aprender a ignorarlos"

Tras aquel mensaje me conecté en el Messenger y me pasé más de dos horas hablando con Suzzen.

-¿Entonces has perdido más peso?- M4e preguntó Suzzen en el chat.

-Si.- Pero esta vez ha sido por el Gimm.- Contesté contento.

-Eso está bien, recuerda que no has de engordar otra vez como hace tres semanas.- Una carita sonriente me dio ánimos.

-Anoche vomité en la ducha como me dijiste y no me pillaron.

-Ese truco es bueno ¿Has comprado el recipiente grande con tapa?- me preguntó.

-Sí, lo tengo escondido en mi armario, así podré vomitar en él cuando me vigilen.- Le dije orgulloso.

-Eso está muy bien. Recuerda cortarte y limarte las uñas, no me gusta que te hagas daño.- Me recordó el incidente de esa mañana que le había contado tres horas antes.

-Tranquilo, eso ya está controlado. Mañana evitaré el comer de nuevo, me he sentido muy culpable.- Le dije triste.

-No pasa nada Edward, mañana evítalo y nada más. Bueno nos vemos un beso y cuídate mi mia.

-Hasta mañana Suzzen.- Tras eso cerré el pc y me acerqué a la puerta.

Mis padres ya dormían y aproveché para bajar las escaleras y tomarme un simple vaso de leche sin lactosa. Al entrar en la cocina sentí como mi pecho se aceleraba y mu cuerpo empezaba a temblar. Mi madre había dejado el pollo encima del banco de la cocina y parecía estar llamándome. Sin poder evitarlo, encendí la luz y me acerqué al plato. Tras coger un poco de carne, me senté en la silla y empecé a devorar con ansias de nuevo el pollo. Cuando me sentí lleno me levanté de la silla y subí corriendo a darme una ducha. Aquello no podía ser, tenía que controlarlo.

Tras meterme en la ducha, metí los dedos en mi garganta compulsivamente y tiré todo lo que había comido a la ducha. Tras salir, me puse un pantalón de pijama y me tiré en la cama a dormir. Me sentía realmente un mierda por haber comido de nuevo de esa forma. Mi garganta me ardía como mil demonios y de mis ojos brotaban lágrimas de dolor. Debía ser fuerte para ser perfecto.


	4. 3 yo no soy esa

**Capitulo tres. Yo no soy esa. **

Bella.

Caminaba despacio por el jardín trasero de la casa mientras escuchaba a los pájaros piar y el viento soplar entre los árboles. En mi mente cada día recordaba las palabras de la chica de aquel centro donde me llevó Alice. Tras pasar tres meses desde aquel encuentro, cada vez que la recordaba era como si estuviera allí de nuevo.

[i]Al cerrar mis ojos la vi de nuevo caminar hacía mi con altanería. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en mis pupilas de tal forma que quise salir corriendo de allí. Su rostro estaba muy pálido y parecía que de un empujón la fueras a romper. Mi cuerpo en ese instante sintió lo mismo que aquel día. Temblé ante aquella imagen. El chico de ojos verdes, llamado Jasper, se presentó como el novio de Alice y médico psiquiatra de aquel centro. Jasper me dijo que aquella chica se llamaba Tanya Denali y que al igual que sus hermanas mellizas, tenían un severo problema con la alimentación.

Tanya caminó hasta mi posición y me preguntó unas cosas que no llegué a entender. Jasper que estaba a mi lado suspiró pesadamente y la echó de allí. Lo miré confundida y sin saber que hacer o que decir. Alice se acercó en ese momento a mi lado y cogió mi mano con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Por qué me ha preguntado si soy Ana o mia?- Fruncí el ceño.

-Bella, si te he traído aquí es para que veas en que te puedes convertir.- Los ojos de Alice se humedecieron.

-No te entiendo, amiga.- Miré de nuevo a la chica. Ahora estaba sentada en la otra punta del salón y tenía delante de ella un plato de comida y lo miraba con muy mala cara.- Ella… ¿Está enferma de qué?

-De verdad que muchas veces me pareces cortita.- Alice me cogió por el brazo y me acercó a su novio.- Cuéntale que hacen aquí Jazzy.

-Ellas son enfermas de anorexia o bulimia.- Jasper habló bajito.- Pero no les digas que son enfermas. Ellas prefieren llamarlo estilo de vida.

-¿Estilo de vida?- Pregunté aún más confusa.

-Sí, para ser delgadas y prefectas deben sufrir a la hora de adelgazar.- Jasper miró a Tanya.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo.- Dije muy seria.

-Oh si.- Alice tiró de mi.- Si tiene que ver.

-¿Por qué la has traído?- Preguntó Jazz.

-Ella es una Wannabe.- Alic eme miró con el ceño fruncido y sus labios arrugados.

-¿Wanna… qué?- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y miré los ojos de Tanya.

-Se denomina así a la chica o chico que empieza a meterse en este mundo y aún no tiene muy claro que hacer.- Jasper se irguió y miró a otras seis chicas que entraron al comedor. En ese instante entendí porque ellas estaban en aquella sala con personas a su lado observando los platos de comida.- Si dejas de comer inconscientemente te denominaras Ana. Si comes, pero vomitas, te denominarás Mia.

-No.- Me aparté de ellos dos como si estuvieran locos.- Yo no soy nada de eso, yo solo estoy haciendo dietas.

-Estas haciendo dietas muy severas.- Alice empezó a llorar.- Esto lo vivo cada día aquí y tu vas a ser mi hermana y no quiero verte en ese plan.

-Solo quiero perder el peso que me sobra.- Tanya se levantó tirando el plato al suelo y gritando. La estaban forzando a comer y la estaban agarrando de sus muñecas.- Yo no hago lo que ella.- Y la señalé.

-Yo no quiero que acabes como ella.- Alice señaló al mismo punto que yo.- Si es así, no quiero que seas mi hermana.- Sus ojos estaban más oscuros que nunca y su rostro no tenía emoción alguna.- No quiero ver cómo te matas poco a poco y encima diciendo que eres fea y gorda.

-Eres hermosa.- Jasper acarició mi mejilla.- Deja que Alice te ayude. Solo tendrás que ir de compras y ella te enseñará a sacar partido de ti misma.

-Es cierto.- Alice me abrazó.

-¿Ya le estáis comiendo la cabeza?- Preguntó Tanya mientras pasaba por nuestro lado cogida de un médico. – Vive tu vida.- Me dijo riendo. [/i]

Abrí mis ojos y aspiré fuertemente el olor de la hierba a mí alrededor. Tres horas después de aquella conversación, mi vida cambió completamente. Me levanté del suelo donde me había sentado recordando y observé el cielo ya oscurecido. Las lágrimas brotaban de mis mejillas y mi pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente.

Entré en la casa y me acerqué a la cocina. Me senté en un taburete cerca de la ventana y esperé a que Alice llegara a por mí para volver al centro. Desde ese día cada vez que podía acompañaba a Alice al centro y ayudaba a la gente. Tras la muerte de Tanya, comprendí que la vida no es un juego y jugar con nuestro cuerpo te pasa factura tarde o temprano.

Jasper se sintió muy orgulloso de mí cuando me vi hermosa con la ropa que Alice me había regalado. Debía admitir que muchas veces, me miraba en el espejo y seguía pensando que estaba gorda. Sin embargo, la ayuda de la gente que amaba, me hacía levantarme cada día y luchar por mi futuro.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y me levanté corriendo para recibir a mi hermana. Tras abrir la puerta bruscamente ella me abrazó y me sonrió como solo ella sabía hacer. Sus ojos estaban rojos y un poco hinchados. En ese instante entendí que algo nuevo había pasado en el centro.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Pregunté temerosa.

-Hoy me sentí mal.- Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.- Hoy fui a ver a Jasper al gimnasio y conocí a alguien que está mal.

-O eso crees tú.- Le dije señalándole.- No puedes ir por la vida de salvadora.

-Bella, es lo que hago, lo que estudio y quien quiero ser el día de mañana. Mi madre dirige un centro para gente con trastornos alimenticios y yo ocuparé su lugar algún día.

Alice colocó sus manos en su cintura y me miró un poco enfadada. Me giré sobre mis pies y cogí mi bolso. Realmente no quería hablar de ese tema con ella. Muchas veces me cansaba su comportamiento. Bien era cierto que en su día me obsesioné por hacer estrictas dietas para adelgazar, pero al comprender un par de cosas visita tras visita a ese centro, cambié de opinión y dejé de ser una Wannabe, tal y como me había nombrado Jasper.

Salí cerrando la puerta y me metí en su coche. Mi futura hermana no habló en todo el trayecto, ya que estaba un poco enfadada por lo que le había dicho. Ese era el punto donde yo misma reflexionaba sobre lo dicho. Cerré mis ojos y dejé vagar mi mente más allá de aquel coche.

Realmente me sentí atada muchas veces a ella y a su madre. Comprendía que mi padre ahora era el novio de su madre, cosa que me alegraba demasiado. Ver a Charlie feliz, era estar feliz. No tenía a ninguna amiga más que a ella. En el instituto habían dejado de insultarme al verme más delgada y con ropas modernas. Alice era la que me vestía día a día con sus tontos pero fructíferos consejos. Incluso algunos chicos me habían tirado los trastos. Aún así, no me sentía muy bien conmigo misma ni con ella.

Ella aparcó el coche en la entrada del centro y bajé rápidamente para entrar a cenar con mi nueva amiga Jane. Ella era una cría de quince años que había entrado hacía poco más de dos semanas a aquel centro. Su caso era realmente grave. Ella era anoréxica, pesaba tan solo treinta y seis quilos y casi no se mantenía en pie.

Me senté en la silla de siempre y la esperé. Cuando un celador la trajo en su silla de ruedas, su rostro se iluminó al verme. Su media sonrisa provocaba siempre que mi corazón se acelerara. Una parte de ella me recordaba a mí misma, ya que había visto fotos de su anterior cuerpo y realmente estaba gordita. Jane colocó su mano encima de la mía al llegar a la mesa y tiró de mi dedo.

-Hola Bells.- Su voz ahora era un poco más fuerte.- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy Bien.- Cogí su mano.- ¿Y tú?

-Intentándolo.- Su sonrisa parecía sincera.- Aún que es muy difícil. Solo pienso en lo mismo.- Se acercó a mí y me susurró en el oído.- No quiero comer, quiero ser una princesa.

-Te haces daño a ti misma.- Le contesté medio sonriendo.- Tú eres mejor que eso.

-Es muy fácil para ti.- Ella miró al celador.- Hoy quiero estar sola.

-Jane.- Cogí su brazo.- Me callaré, te lo prometo.

-Está bien, no quiero hablar del tema.

Ver a Jane de esa forma y pensar que podía acabar como Tanya en cualquier momento, mi piel se erizaba y mi corazón latía tan fuerte que podría salirse de mi pecho. Tras hablar un buen rato con Jane y ver que al fin se había comido una pequeña ensalada, me levanté contenta de la silla y caminé hacía la mesa de Alice y Jasper. Al acercarme los escuché hablar.

-Creo que ese chico tienen problemas.- Le comentó Alice.

-Creo que sí, la forma en que defendió los derechos "Supuestos" de Bella.- Jasper se tocó la sien.

-Haré todo lo posible por volver a verle.- Alice besó a Jazz.

-Hola.- saludé sonriendo.- jane cenó una pequeña ensalada.

-Eso está muy bien.- Alice me abrazó.- ella solo progresa cuando tu estas aquí.

-Entonces me alegro de estarlo.- Abracé a Alice y volví a mirar sus tristes ojos.-¿Te pasa algo hermana?

-No.- Alice negó con su cabeza provocando que su alborotado pelo se moviese sin rumbo.- Tranquila Bellita.

-No me llames así.- Fruncí el ceño.- No me gusta.

-Lo siento enana, sabes que ella escoge un mote y ya no lo suelta.- Jasper me guiñó un ojo.

-Lo sé, pero lo conseguiré.- Me levanté de la silla y miré a Alice.- Llévame a casa, mañana tengo un examen.

-Eso está hecho. Gracias una vez más.- Alice se levantó y me acompañó a casa.

Tras tres semanas de paz y tranquilidad en casa, deseé ver a Alice. Al día siguiente, después del examen, cogí un catarro bestial. La lluvia había hecho acto de presencia empapándome y encerrándome tres semanas en casa. Alice y su madre habían tenido unos días muy ajetreados en el centro y solo había podido pasarse un día a la semana a traerme las tareas.

Esa misma tarde llegó muy desmejorada. Bajo sus ojos unas sombras negras enmarcaban su hermoso rostro. Su cara no tenía expresión y parecía agotada. Tras pasar dentro de casa, se sentó en el sofá y empezó a llorar.

-¿Qué te ocurre Alice?- Le pregunté abrazándola.

-Tenía razón.- Ella negó con la cabeza.- Bella, ese chico del que te hablé…

-Alice cálmate por favor.- Acaricié su espalda.

-Su nombre es Edward.- De sus ojos cayeron lágrimas de dolor.- Esta en el centro.

Tras sus palabras, la apoyé contar mi pecho y pasamos largas horas hasta que se durmió en el sofá. Esa noche iba a ser muy larga y los próximos días muy complicados ¿Por qué le importaba tanto ese chico? Aquello lo averiguaría cuando el sol entrara por la ventana y ella estuviera más calmada.

Cuando Charlie abrió la puerta y entró en casa, escuché un suspiro y unos pasos correr hasta el sofá. La madre de Alice entró tras mi padre y al ver así a su hija, se acercó llorando y preocupada.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Sus manos acariciaron la pequeña cabeza de mi hermana.

-Vino llorando y nombrando a un tal Edward.- Le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Un caso complicado.- Dijo ella mirando a Charlie.

-Lo sé cielo.- Mi padre apretó al mano de su futura esposa.- Lo sé.

-No entiendo nada.- Dije molesta.

-Mañana te lo contaremos con tranquilidad.- Mi padre cogió a la pequeña pixie en sus brazos y la subió hasta mi cuarto dejándola en mi cama.- Esta noche dormiréis juntas. Duerme Bella.

Mi padre salió del cuarto y yo me tumbé al lado de mi mejor amiga y futura hermana. Estaba ansiosa por saber que pasaba y quien era el que traía tan angustiada a Alice.


	5. 4porque me haceis esto

**Hola, aquí la autora de la historia pero no la dueña de los personajes. Eso corresponde a . **

**Bueno chicas...gracias a las que me comentasteis en esta historia tan peliaguda. Prefiero no contestar los RR, ya que hay gente qu eaun viendo de que trataba a comentado y no muy bien...pero vamos... solo quería a visaros qu eel proximo capitulo ya será el último ya que es un fic corto. **

**Gracias a las que comentasteis con veracidad e importancia. Tengo muchas más opiniones de las que podeis ver en los RR y esas también me valen y mucho. Asi que si alguna quiere comentar por privado ne vez de publico, también se admite. Un besazo y nos vemos pronto. **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo cuatro. ¿Por qué me hacéis esto?**

Edward

Observé la poca luz que entraba por la ventana de mi habitación y suspiré. Estaba cansado de vomitar, de sentirme culpable por comer o simplemente comer como un cerdo para luego llorar durante horas. No podía seguir de esa forma. Necesitaba un cambio radical en mi vida si quería perder el peso que me sobraba y ser perfecto.

Me levanté de la cama enfadado conmigo mismo después del atracón de pollo de la noche anterior. En ese instante decidí que debía ser fuerte y aguantar lo máximo posible sin comer. No podía permitirme engordar de nuevo como hacía un mes.

Después de ducharme, pasé con el tiempo justo por la cocina. No deseaba sentarme en la mesa con mis padres. Abrí la puerta con rapidez antes de ver la deliciosa comida de mi madre. Al llegar a la calle observé a la parejita de turno. Rosalie y Emmett iban cogidos de la mano y besuqueándose calle abajo.

Intenté ir lo más lento posible para no alcanzarlos y que Emmett me recordara una vez más lo gordo y asqueroso que estaba. A mitad de camino no pude evitar ponerme a toser y el maldito don perfecto de Emmett se dio cuenta que estaba detrás de él.

-Mira.- Emmett me señaló al darse la vuelta.- El globito viene por detrás.

-No lo llames así.- Le riñó una vez más Rosalie.- Ha perdido bastante peso y se ve mejor.

Traté de ignorarlos y pasar de largo.

-Gordinflón.- Me dijo Emmett al pasar por su lado.- ¿Hoy no traes pásateles para el camino?

-No.- Le contesté con asco. Debía reconocer que tenía mucha hambre.

-Qué pena.- Emmett se rió.- Están muy buenos los que hace tu madre.

-¡Basta!- Le gritó Ross.

-Está bien pequeña.- Y le dio un beso a su novia.

Ver aquello me dio mucho asco. Mientras caminaba hacía el instituto empecé a imaginarme con una chica de la misma forma en que estaban Emmett y Rosalie. Solo de imaginarme a una chica bonita tocando mi fofa y asquerosa barriga me revolvió el estómago. Nunca jamás permitiría que me tocara ninguna.

Al llegar a clase, sentí como mis tripas pedían a gritos un poco de comida. Con mi mirada busqué desesperadamente a mi amigo Demetri y sonreí al encontrarlo. Me acerqué lo más deprisa que pude y lo cogí del brazo.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Me preguntó extrañado.

-Esto no puede seguir así.- Le dije casi llorando.- Tengo hambre y no quiero comer. Esta mañana pesaba cien gramos más que ayer.

-Edward.- Su expresión se endureció.- No estás hecho para esto.

-No sé a qué te refieres.- Le dije molesto.

-Si no puedes soportar este estilo de vida, será mejor que lo dejes.- Demetri me encaró. –Por lo visto aún estas a tiempo, solo eres un simple wannabe. Aléjate de este mundo.

Me giré sin decir una sola palabra más y decidí seguir mi camino por mí mismo. Durante toda la mañana traté de evitar a las personas que me rodeaban. Me sentía furioso conmigo mismo por ser tan débil. A la hora de la comida, decidí salir fuera para no enfrentarme a ella. En mi mente solo rondaba yo mismo. Estaba demasiado gordo todavía y debía perder ese peso. Al acabar las clases, me fui directo a casa sin mirar a nadie. Necesitaba estar solo.

Al llegar a casa, comprobé que estaba vacía. Mi madre debía estar trabajando en su tienda de decoraciones y mi padre en el hospital. Subí corriendo las escaleras para encerrarme en mi cuarto y no ver la cocina. Me senté frente al ordenador y abrí mi Messenger, necesitaba hablar con mi amigo Suzzen. Tras media hora esperándole, al fin apareció por el Messenger.

-Hola mi mia.-Me escribió al conectarse.

-No puedo más.- Le escribí desesperado.- Necesito una dieta estricta.

-Espera y te paso mi blog personal.-Tras cinco minutos al fin me respondió de nuevo.- Ahí encontrarás buenas dietas.

Me despedí con un simple "gracias" y me puse a ojear el blog. Aquello era el paraíso. Allí había cosas que ni sabía. Después de cotillear muchos apartados, al final di con un pequeño chat donde l agente hablaba unos con otros y dándose consejos. Tras contar mi caso hubo respuesta de muchas chicas y chicos.

Después de hablar durante más de tres horas con ellos, me sentí mucho mejor conmigo mismo. Durante todo el día no había comido nada en absoluto y me sentía de maravilla. Escuché la puerta de mi cuarto abrirse y tras cerrar la página me levanté del asiento.

-Hola.- mi madre se acercó despacio hasta mi.- ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?

-Me ha ido muy bien.- Le dije engañándola.- Yo ya he cenado.

-¿Qué has cenado?- Me preguntó acercándose a mi escritorio.

-Me pedí en la cafetería un bocadillo de carne y me sobró la mitad.- Dije mirándola a la cara.- Así que me lo acabé cuando salí a las seis.

-Eso no es suficiente, mi niño.- Mi madre me abrazó.- Toma un vaso de leche aunque sea.

-Ahora veré.- Le dije mirando mi pc.- Buenas noches madre.

Tras aquella tarde las cosas empeoraron conmigo mismo. Sin darme cuenta de la mayoría de las cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor, me hice el mayor mentiroso sobre la faz de la tierra. Dejé de comer para ser perfecto y estar mejor que nadie. Cada vez que me veía al espejo me daba asco y sentía que seguía obeso. Evitaba a mis padres en casa. Evitaba sentarme en la mesa con ellos para no comer, ay que si lo hacía después debía vomitarlo.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la última vez que había ido a ese maldito gimnasio, donde se encontraban Jasper y su amiga extraña. Tres semanas desde que dejé mi amistad con Demetri y dos sin ir a clase por las vacaciones de primavera. En esas tres últimas semanas y desde que decidiera que ya era suficiente, había perdido diecisiete kilos. Aún así, sentía que no era suficiente. Seguía estando muy gordo.

Hoy era un día muy especial en el instituto. A parte de ser el primer día de clases después de las vacaciones y sin ver a nadie durante ellas, el profesor de lenguaje iba a elegir a sus dos mejores alumnos para un concurso que se iba a hacer contra el instituto de Forks.

Me sentía nervioso y angustiado. Me levanté de la cama de un salto y me observé en el espejo una vez más. Tras ver correr las lágrimas por mis mejillas, decidí que yo no era ese alumno que nos representaría en el caso de que me tocara a mí. Una persona gorda como yo no debería estar en esa posición. Todos se burlaban antes de las vacaciones cuando me veían. Me di cuenta que la gente me miraba de arriba abajo cada vez que entraba en clase. Así que no quería pensar en cómo se reirían de mí si subía a aquella plataforma siendo el elegido.

Cada mañana al levantarme sentía como si el suelo se moviera bajo mis pies y todo diera vueltas sobre mi cabeza. Mis uñas se habían quebrado y podía sentir mis muelas careadas. La mayoría del tiempo temblaba sin razón alguna y debía protegerme del frío. Si alguna vez llegaba a ingerir algún alimento sólido, mi estomago dolía como mil demonios. Siempre trataba de beber solo agua para no deshidratarme y algo de té. Raras veces llevaba esos alimentos a mi cuerpo, pero cada vez que lo hacía, o lo vomitaba o me sentaba demasiado mal para mi cuerpo y mi mente.

Esa mañana salí de casa tras evitar como siempre a mis padres y pensé en cómo me tratarían ese trimestre en las clases. Nada más pensar en eso, pude ver a Rosalie y Emmett salir de la casa de éste, dirección a clase.

-¿Edward?- Los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron como platos.-Estas…diferente.

En el momento que escuché su voz, me pareció muy lejana. Mi cabeza parecía que estuviera dentro de un panal de abejas. Los zumbidos de mis oídos eran realmente molestos y podía sentir mis manos temblar en mis bolsillos.

-Estoy como siempre.- Le dije molesto.-Tú sin embargo te ves más gordita.- Dije mirando su barriga.

-Así es.- Rosalie miró a Emmett mientras se acercaba a nosotros.- Estoy esperando un bebé de Emmett.

-Felicidades.- Le dije lo más contento que pude fingir.

-Gracias.- Rosalie besó mi mejilla y me dio asco.- Tu sin embargo te ves muy delgado.

-Ah.- Fue lo único que pude articular.

¿Estaba loca? Me miré de arriba abajo y solo vi mi cuerpo gordo y asqueroso. Me alejé antes de que Emmett llegar a nuestra altura y traté de caminar lo más rápido que pude por las calles de Port Ángeles hacía el instituto.

Al llegar, pude sentir las miradas de todas esas personas que me habían llamado gordo, asqueroso, flotador, ballena y otras cosas más. Sus ojos no se despegaban de mí como siempre. Sentí asco de mi mismo y me fui al baño para no enfrentar sus miradas de asco.

Al llegar al baño, sentí mi estomago gruñir y decidí beber un vaso de agua. Necesitaba relajarme. Al salir al sonar el timbre, me dirigí hacía mi clase para escuchar al estúpido del profesor nombrar a los representantes del concurso. Al entrar, toda la clase me observó con cara de lastima.

Me senté en mi sitio y por un segundo dejé de escuchar los ruidos que se concentraban a mi alrededor. Sentí mis ojos empañarse y mi boca secarse. Intenté pasar la lengua por mis labios y ese simple gesto me cansó.

Podía ver al profesor mover sus labios y sus manos. Un lápiz volador, me hizo centrarme en la charla del profesor y me di cuenta que me había nombrado para el concurso. Me levanté de la silla para negarme, pero en ese instante todo el mundo giró sobre mí y me sentí débil. Salí de la clase como pude y me dirigí al baño de los chicos. Antes de llegar, mi cuerpo entero falló y me dejó en evidencia de los que estaban en el pasillo cayéndome al suelo.

Esperaba escuchar mi cuerpo dar contra el suelo. Algún dolor que me indicara que ya había llegado sobre esa superficie dura y molesta. Pero no ocurrió. Unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron y sentí mi cuerpo flotar hacía alguna parte. Una voz desesperada se escuchaba a lo lejos y vi como las cosas de mí alrededor se movían muy deprisa y pasaban borrosas ante mis ojos.

Sé que llegué a alguna parte, porque sentí algo mullido bajo mi cuerpo. Me sentí muy cansado y con sueño. Al abrir mis ojos, lo primero que encontré fue la hermosa mirada de Rosalie observándome.

-¿Cómo estás?- Su voz sonó ronca.

-Estoy bien.- Contesté tratando de levantarme.- Solo han sido los nervios.

-¡Un cuerno!- Gritó levantándose y estampándome contra la camilla.-Estas hecho un asco. Has perdido mucho peso. Tu piel esta casi traslucida y tú mirada está perdida.

-Solo es cansancio.- Traté de convencerla.-No me ocurre nada.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Emmett con los ojos rojos he hinchados. Se acercó despacio hasta donde me encontraba y lo sentí coger mi mano.

-Lo siento.- me dijo en un susurro.- Yo he provocado esto al igual que todos los del instituto.

-No sé de qué me hablas.- Le dije levantándome de la camilla.- Estoy perfectamente.

En ese instante sentí de nuevo los mareos y mi cuerpo entero tembló. Sentí la fuerte mano de Emmett sujetarme otra vez y como negaba con la cabeza.

-Tu padre está en camino.- Dijo Rosalie acariciando mi mejilla.- Te pondrás bien.

Tras aquellas palabras debí dormirme, ya que cuando desperté no estaba en el instituto. Sentí mis muñecas presionadas por algo y una luz cegadora apuntaba mi rostro. Una mujer extraña me miraba con lastima. Al girar el rostro reconocí aquella mirada y aquel cabello. El chico llamado Jasper estaba delante de mi cara.

Algo estaba más que claro. No estaba en casa, no estaba en el hospital y no estaba en el instituto. Entonces… ¿Dónde estaba?


	6. 5siempre hay un nuevo camino

**H****ola chicas. Bueno llegamos al último capitulo. Debo agraceder a todas y cada una de las personas que me han dejado un RR sea bueno o malo. Así que gracias a todas. Nos vemos en mi nueva Historia titulada: Te entrego mi vida. Desam. **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo cinco. Siempre hay un nuevo camino. **

Bella.

El coche parecía que iba muy lento. Podía observar a la pequeña Alice cogida de mi mano y con la mirada perdida. Al parecer el chico que había ingresado en ese centro, era primo de Alice. Él no sabía que era su primo, ya que la madre de Alice y la madre de Edward riñeron hacía mucho tiempo. Por lo que pude entender, discutieron por el marido de la madre de Alice y no volvieron a hablar hasta ahora.

Miré una vez más por la ventanilla y apreté suavemente los dedos de mi futura hermana y mejor amiga. No obtuve respuesta por su parte, así que miré de nuevo a su rostro tratando de descifrar que pasaba por esa cabecita. Tras observarla el resto del viaje, me di por vencida. Ella era muy reservada en cuanto a su familia.

Al entrar dentro del centro, pude ver a un hombre muy apuesto y rubio, junto a una mujer muy hermosa. La madre de Alice se acercó a ella y las dos se abrazaron llorando. En ese instante entendí que debía ser su hermana. Me acerqué despacio sin soltar la mano de mi mejor amiga y los miré.

-¿Es la pequeña Alice?- Preguntó la mujer llorando.

-Así es.- Alice dio un paso pequeño hacía delante.- Esta es mi hija.

-Como has crecido.- Le dijo la mujer.

-Es muy bonita.- Dijo el hombre de cabellos rubios.

-¿Y ella quien es?- Preguntó la mujer señalándome.

-Ella es la hija de mi pareja.- Marie me cogió por los hombros.- Charlie la tiene en casa. Además, es la mejor amiga de mi hija.

-Bella.- Marie me cogió esta vez de la mano.- Esta es mi hermana, Esme. Él es su marido Carlisle Cullen.

-Encantado de conocerte.- Carlisle me sonrió.- Bueno, me gustaría ver a mi hijo.

La madre de Alice y los señores Cullen se adentraron por una puerta y yo miré a la pixie.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Pregunte inquieta.

-Vamos a ver a mi primo.- Me dijo muy segura de sí misma.

-No creo que sea buena idea.- Le dije casi en un grito, mientras era arrastrada por ella.

-Oh si.- Alice se detuvo frente a una puerta.- Y tú vas a ser la primera en hablarle.

Alice me empujó por aquella blanca puerta y cerré mis ojos por un instante. Al abrirlos, sentí como mis mejillas se coloreaban y mi pulso se aceleraba. Si una vez en el pasado pensé que Jasper era un dios griego, el chico que tenía delante de mis ojos era el dios del Olimpo entero.

Sus ojos tristes y verdes se clavaron en los míos y sentí mi cuerpo temblar como gelatina. Una pequeña sonrisa tonta se dibujó en mis labios y el mundo se detuvo a mi alrededor ¿Alguna vez habéis sentido el amor a primera vista? Pues eso era lo que me había pasado hacía unos segundos.

Alice rió tras de mí y caminó hasta la cama. Al llegar se presentó como un torbellino. Edward la miraba confuso y a la vez diría que molesto. Entrecerró sus hermosos ojos y nos miró con rabia. Me acerqué despacio hasta ellos y traté de suavizar aquella intromisión a su intimidad.

-Hola.- Dije casi en un susurro.- Ella es tu prima Alice y yo soy su casi hermana Bella.- Vale eso había sonado extraño.

-Ya nos conocíamos.- Puntualizó la pixie.- Y creo que no te caí muy bien.

Edward giró su rostro y nos ignoró durante los siguientes diez minutos. Cuando creí que lo mejor sería que apareciera un agujero negro en el suelo y me tragara, aparecieron los señores Cullen por la puerta.

-Mi niño.- Dijo Esme llorando y acercándose a la cama abrazándolo.- Lo siento mucho.

-Apártate.- Le dijo él molesto.- No soy un niño pequeño.

-No lo eres.- Dijo la voz de Jasper detrás de nosotros.- Pero aún así debes estar aquí.

Pude sentir la tensión en el aire y decidí salirme al pasillo. Tras unas cuantas horas vagando por el centro y después de visitar a Jane, volví a ver a Edward. No podía sacarme esos hermosos ojos de mi mente y deseaba verlos de nuevo. No sé que me llevó a ello, pero al llegar a la puerta abrí sin llamar.

-Hola.- Solté muy decidida.

-No estoy.- Contestó groseramente.

-Pues yo te veo ahí.- Y señalé la cama donde se encontraba.- Y además muy bien tumbado.

-Estoy tumbado pro que estoy atado.- Dijo aún molesto.

-Y lo seguirás estando.- Me tapé la boca y me reñí mentalmente.- Perdón.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte.- Me dijo mirándome a los ojos.- Al fin y al cabo eres la única sincera que he visto por ahora aquí.

-¿Si?- Sentí que mi ceño se fruncía.- Me alegra saber eso.

-¿Qué quieres?- Me miró serio.

-Ayudarte.- Me acerqué algo temerosa a su cama.- Yo estuve a punto de estar aquí si no llego a abrir mis ojos a tiempo.

-¿Tú?- Me miró incrédulo de arriba abajo haciéndome sentir incomoda.- No veo por qué.

-Por…-Me acaricié la barbilla y sentí vergüenza.- Bueno, estoy gorda.- Le dije al fin.- O eso pensaba antes.

-Tú no estás gorda.- Me dijo serio.- Eres…hermosa.

-Gracias.- Le dije sentándome en la cama.- Tú tampoco estas gordo, también eres muy hermoso.

-Antes no hubieras dicho eso.- Giró su cara.- Hubieras huido de mi como las demás.

-No lo sé.- Le dije dudosa.- Aun que no creo, eres guapo y amable.

-Ja.- Su risa inundó la habitación.

-Es cierto.- Le dije cogiendo su rostro.- Tus ojos son muy hermosos.

Tras aquella primera conversación, pude estar todos los días a su lado. Poco a poco pude ver una mejoría en él y como cogía peso. Los días transcurrían casi sin darme cuenta. Charlie y Marie se casaron y nos vinimos a vivir a Seattle. Mi padre se cambió de departamento de policía y cuando podía ayudaba a su nueva esposa en el centro.

Carlisle y Esme también se trasladaron a Seattle, para estar más cerca de su hijo mientras estuviera en el centro y para estar cerca de su familia. Carlisle empezó a trabajar en el centro de Marie como médico.

Poco a poco sentí como Edward iba llenando mi corazón y como empecé a quererlo. Edward se dio cuenta de su problema y al final puso mucho empeño en volver a ser quien era…más o menos. Rosalie y Emmett se hicieron muy buenos amigos nuestros y cuando al fin Edward salió del centro, salíamos al cine, de compras o a pasar la tarde.

Esa tarde habíamos quedado para viajar a La Push y bañarnos en la playa. Todos iban en pareja y me sentí un poco incomoda. Los únicos que estábamos solteros éramos Edward y yo. Al llegar a la playa, se fueron a bañar y me quedé sola junto a la hoguera. Sentí una cálida mano en mi hombro y me giré de golpe a ver esos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Hola.- Edward se sentó a mi lado.

-¿No vas a bañarte?- Le dije bastante colorada.

-No.- Edward estiró las piernas en la arena.- Me siento un poco fuera de lugar con tanta pareja.- Y rió alegremente.

-Y yo.- Miré su hermoso rostro un ay otra vez.

-Me alegro de estar hoy aquí.- Edward cogió mi mano.

-Y yo de que no te rindieras y estés a mi lado.- Sentí la necesidad de besar esos rojos labios.

-Tengo una familia perfecta que me apoya.- Pude ver como se sonrojaba.- Aún es muy difícil todo esto para mí, pero sé que he de superarlo.

-Yo te veo muy guapo en este momento.- Nada más decir aquello, sentí que me elevaba al cielo.

Sus suaves labios chocaron contra los míos y sentí el calor de su piel contra la mía. Ninguno de los dos se movió en ese instante. Al separarse sentí que era el mejor momento de mi vida.

-¿Estarás a mi lado siempre?- Preguntó sonriendo torcidamente.

-Siempre que me necesites.

Nuestras manos se unieron y nuestras bocas chocaron suavemente de nuevo. Tras aquella noche caminamos juntos en la misma dirección y podría decir que muy felices, aun que nuestros pequeños problemas nos acompañaran para siempre.


End file.
